Usuario:Master Ghost/Four Dragons
Pues, esta mierda cosa es una banda del chat e.e. Integrantes *Blood flow : (Abreviado Blood) Es quien tuvo la idea de crear la banda, es vocalista. *Shadow : (Abreviado Dow) Es el bajista de la banda. *The Green Snake : (Abreviado Snake) Baterista de la banda Guitarrista y Corista. *King : (Abreviado King (?)) Es el productor, es dueño de "King Records" *Magic Dragon : (Abreviado MD) Es el encargado de los efectos especiales de los conciertos y Baterista. Inicio de la banda (Esta historia es inventada) Al principio, el chico que en la banda es conocido como Blood flow, creo una canción "Emo all year", ahi se le ocurrio crear una banda y al ver los dotes musicales de el chico al que en a banda conocen como Shadow, le dijo su idea y ahi empezo la banda.La chica que en la banda conocen como The Green Snake, al enterarse de ello, rápidamente mostro sus dotes músicales, Blood la acepto en el grupo.En el primer concierto, un productor muy famoso, conocido como King, se presento a la banda y se ofrecio a ser su productor, a lo que la banda accedio.Despues de un tiempo, la banda encontro a un chico muy habil en efectos especiales y lo contrataron, ese chico es conocido como Magic Dragon.Al encontrar a un chico guitarrista, que también tenia buena voz, intercambiaron a Snake al puesto de Baterista pues faltaba alguien en ese puesto, Haciendo que X tuviera puesto de guitarrista y corista.Luego X Fire se fue de la banda y Snake volvio a su anterior puesto, MD se convirtio también en baterista. Canciones Emo all year (Creada por Blood) In the emo corner spend the day, I thought I would never find my veins under my clothes faded needles key me, I can not ... the pain, it hurts, yes sir, but I have nothing else to do So step time, so I am!. In the winter, spring, Summer, Fall, I still sing this song ..! I see a bird litmus, I'm singing in the sooooool ..... The blood runs down my clothes ... I do not stay even a drop! I'm Emo ... or at least I think ... is this a dream? I think not, I'm emo! Coro:Emo, Emo, yes sir, Emo, Emo, Emo all year (bis)In the emo corner spend the day, I thought I would never find my veins under my clothes faded needles key me, I can not ... the pain, it hurts, yes sir, but I have nothing else to do So step time, so I am!In the emo corner spend the day, I thought I would never find my veins under my clothes faded needles key me, I can not ... the pain, it hurts, yes sir, but I have nothing else to do So step time, so I am!Coro:Emo,Emo,yes sir, Emo,Emo, Emo all year (bis)In the winter, spring, Summer, Fall, I still sing this song ..! I see a bird litmus, I'm singing in the sooooool ..... The blood runs down my clothes ... I do not stay even a drop! I'm Emo ... or at least I think ... is this a dream? I think not, I'm emo! Solo de bajo de Shadow* Solo de guitarra de X* Solo de bateria de Snake* I'm Emo ... or at least I think ... is this a dream? I think not, I'm emo! Musical Time (Creada por Blood) Time is a force, he can not explain, it's beautiful, brilliant and rare .. can not be beatenThe clock indicates that time has passed, what time is it? Hour of music!Coro:Music! My passion! My desire! My inspiration! (Bis)The 7 o'clock on the meter, it is time to start this song, I get up and breakfast, in order not to be fast!At 1 pm, as a quick lunch not to be late.I run and run, the label, the producer and the greeting played waiting for meCoro:Music! My passion! My desire! My inspiration! (Bis)At 6 pm, come home and I'm late, as a little and rest, at night I start to sleep.The next day the same routine, Time is a wheel! El tiempo es una fuerza, que no puede explicar, es hermoso, genialoso..y raro, sin igual El sonido del reloj indica que el tiempo ya pasó, ¿que hora es?¡Hora de música! Coro:¡Música!¡Mi pasión!¡Mi deseo!¡Mi inspiración! (bis) Las 7 en punto marca el reloj, es hora de empezar esta canción, me levanto y desayuno,¡Para no quedar en ayuno! A las 1 de la tarde, como rápido el almuerzo para no llegar tarde. Corro y corro, a la disquera, saludo al productor y a la tocada me espera Coro:¡Música!¡Mi pasión!¡Mi deseo!¡Mi inspiración! (bis) Música.... All The Same (Creada por Shadow) Every day is equal I go to school and the teacher makes me want to kill I come home and again as usual I like to do something that is not current Something new and surprising I remove the boredom forever Solo de bajo* (Chorus) ALWAYS LIKE EVERY DAY, EVERY DAY the same daily routine, I WANT SOMETHING AMAZING TO REMOVE ME FOREVER BOREDOM.Today I finally passed something new Something funny and amazing Boredom is gone from me quickly! When I went down the street suffered a robbery, someone that would have scared normal But for me things have changed. The adrenaline in my body started. I had much fear and trembling even But if I took off boredom, I did not care I gave the money without more, and he had to take, I ran out and saw him no more It was a fun time, it was not boring, but just hard for a moment, despite the boredom I had to move on. Solo de Guitarra* (Chorus) ALWAYS LIKE EVERY DAY, EVERY DAY the same daily routine, I WANT SOMETHING AMAZING TO REMOVE ME FOREVER BOREDOM.A day in the afternoon, after-school activity in a shop I stop to look. I did not find anything new, just the odd game. But he had nothing to do, I bought I got home and turned on the ps3 I put the game and started to play It was great fun, something spectacular. I played and I played non-stop, until I could pass me. As expected, it was not eternal, and returned again to boredom. Solo de Bajo* (Chorus) ALWAYS LIKE EVERY DAY, EVERY DAY the same daily routine, I WANT SOMETHING AMAZING TO REMOVE ME FOREVER BOREDOM. Conjunto de Bajo y Guitarra* Finally the day came in which the routine apartir now be completely different, something big and surprising it happened one day running, there was no difference with the previous did not seem different I got home and turned on the computer, then my life is under Sono's door was open and that person was the one who made my life fun again It was ephemeral as the above, last forever, my life was different. Now a band play music, now music is my passion! And so I have inspiration to do this song Cancion de Snake (Creada por Snake e.e) Estoy cansado, de venir todos los dias por la mañana. Habia pensado, que para mí que aprendo lo mismo desde la cama. Estribillo ¡Y no estudiar! ¡Que estamos hartos de tanto cuaderno, de todos los libros y del compás! ¡Le pediremos a la directora que los recreos duren más! ¡Que añadan días al fin de semana, que me hacen falta pa´descansar! Esperate y ya verás como algún que otro profe se enfada y nos va a castigar. Nuestros tutore, que nos mandan muchos deberes y no tenemos ganas. Luego se juntan, con los de otros y nuestros padres que nos abrasan. Y no comprenden, que los tengo que entregar todos pasao mañana. ¿Y cuando juego a la Nintendo o hago lo que me venga en gana? Estribillo Y no estudiar... Nuestros balones. Que nos quita en el patio la señora directora. Comprendemos que protesten. Nuestros pies necesitan balonazos. Estribillo Y no estudiar... (Bis) Musical Christmas (Creada por Blood) The midnight bell has sounded, the great dinner we finished, Santa Claus will come and wait in the middle of sweet dreams. Santa Claus, I want an MP4. * Solo de bajo * Santa Claus, I want a DS. * Solo de bateria * Santa Claus, I want a PC. * Solo de guitarra * (Chorus) Christmas, Christmas, Santa Claus is coming! (bis) Santa Claus, I hope not to seem ambitious, but I like a bear in the mountains or a big slide. It's snowing outside, so if that amuses me, Christmas has come, now to celebrate! (Chorus) Christmas, Christmas, Santa Claus is coming! (bis) I love Christmas, Santa Claus is coming, Rega thousands will, And I'll be happy! Gifts, Dinner, Snow, Happiness! (4 veces) Drugs and Drug (Esta canción fue idea de King y fue creada por King y Blood) i have planet marijuana in my yard,oh yeah,is very hard,i have a garden of drugs,why?i i love the fuck,a cigar i ve smoked pot filling and,and i feeling good enough for the drug, DALEEEEEE,DALE,DALE DRUGS,DALE DALE DALEEEEE,DALE,YEAAAH,THE DRUGS ROCK,FUCK YEAAH , Come, come, drug addiction, drug-free rocker I'm not,drugs make me feel,make me feel good ,We do not condone drug who is not the drug is good and pleasant,drugs and batamantas,sex and drugs,drugs and rock n roll Loved my drug, my friend, drugs of all kinds.HIT ME BABY ONE MORE DRUG,YEAAAH (Coro) drug, drug, drug (bis) (fin del coro) ma mam mamamamamamrry the drug Marijuana, cocaine and narcotics I inject I DALE,DALE DRUGS,DALE DALE DALEEEEE,DALE,YEAAAH,THE DRUGS ROCK,FUCK YEAAH DALE,DALE DRUGS,DALE DALE DALEEEEE,DALE,YEAAAH,THE DRUGS ROCK,FUCK YEAAH Come, come, drug addiction, drug-free rocker I'm not,drugs make me feel,make me feel good (Coro) drug, drug, drug (bis) (fin del coro) Do not know how much you miss if you're not a drug addict, drugs, only think of drug Do not know how much you miss if you're not a drug addict, drugs, only think of drug Drugs, drugs, drugs, love that, drugs, drugs, drugs Drugs...